Forget Me
by CryingRedTears
Summary: When Wolfram runs away, Yuuri sets of to find and win the love of his fiancé. But things don't go as planned. When Yuuri finally finds him, something’s not right. Why can't Wolfram remember him? Amnesia, Slash, Yuuram Some fluff. Rating for later chapters
1. Runaway

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Forget Me

Lightly hitting his heals against the sides of the horse; he leaned forward, urging the beast to gain speed. Pulling the left rein gently, he directed the animal aimlessly, not knowing, nor really caring where he was going. He knew only that he had to get away. As far away as possible. His broken heart could not take it anymore. The rejection; the unfaithfulness, it was just too much. Enough was enough. Everyone reached his limit, and finally, he'd been pushed to his. No one, not even he, could continue to love someone who did not love them back.

This was for the best, for both of them. This was the only way. He was doing them both a favor by leaving. They could go on with there lives. The emerald eyed boy was not going to force his presence on his love any longer. Not when it was now so clear that he was unwanted. You can't make some one love you. Instead his dark haired beauty would be able to move on. Find someone he really wanted. Not some one like his 'accidental' fiancé. Not him. He would never want him. He had to leave. If he stayed his own heart couldn't heal. He would not be able to bear the sight of him loving someone else, when he had not loved him.

As he rode, the Mazoku knew, he'd by no means deserved to be anything more to the Maou. That was why he now fled off into the night, the coward he was. Nothing was left for him. Nothing but the pain of his only love moving on. The pain of witnessing the other, love, marry, rule side by side with whom ever 'she' turned out to be. All with out him. He would forget all about his blond fiancé, a mistake in his past. He would be glad to be ride of him.

With that thought he pulled on the reins, causing the horse to stop. The black beauty, was not his own. The run away had left that, as well. There was always the risk they would recognize his. With any luck, she would go unnoticed. Turning sideways, he looked one last time at the kingdom he'd grown up in. The kingdom that he'd been trained to protect. The kingdom he had met, and had fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with the Maou. Now he was going to leave it all behind. Never to return to his people, his family, or … Yuuri.

"You deserve to be with someone you really care about… and I… I deserve this pain…" He whispered softly. "Goodbye my love." Turning away, Wolfram beckoned the horse into a fast gallop, having cast his eyes for the last time on his home. Now they would be able to forget everything.

"_I can't believe you!" Cried the dark haired boy, as the pair walked into his room. _

"_Me!?" Shrieked the other, emerald eyes blazing._

"_You were the one who out there dancing, and flirting with all those ladies! Right. In. Front. Of. ME!"_

"_I was not flirting! I was only dancing! Would you have me reject their offers!?" Yuuri demanded, voice rising. _

"_Yes!"_

"_You're hopeless, Wolfram! I'm sick of this! I'm tired of your jealousy; everything!" "Well if you'd stop acting like the cheat you are, we wouldn't have this problem!" Continued Wolfram. "I am your fiancé! Me! Not any of those girls!"_

_Something in Yuuri seemed to snapped, "Well I wish you weren't! I wish I had not ever slapped you! I wish we'd never been engaged! In fact, I wish I had never met you! Just get out of my room, my business, and my life!"_

_The blond stared, speechless. Hurt filled his jade orbs, as he took in all that had been said. For a moment, neither of them said, nor did anything. Yuuri, looking angry and weary; Wolfram on the edge of tears. _

_Glaring darkly, Wolfram muttered rather calmly. "If that's the way you want it, fine. I wont be bothering you again, _Heika_." Turning on his heel, he stormed into the empty corridors, rushing to his own room. Tears streamed down his face, unwillingly, unnoticed. Every intention of keeping his word, he began to collect his belongings._

Alone in his room, Yuuri slept peacefully on his bed, half pleased to have his bed all to himself. He'd known his words had hurt his fiancé, but, he had to get through to him. He had to make him realize that he could not try and control his life. Why couldn't he just call of their engagement? This wasn't the first time he had asked himself this question. No matter what the blond did, he just couldn't seem to make him put an end to it. Maybe he was just being too nice. Maybe it was more then that. As always he dispelled this thought. They were friends, just barely, nothing more. After all they were both boys! It was ridiculous really!

Come tomorrow he would apologize and all would be forgotten. Just like always. This wasn't the first heated argument they'd had. Grant it, he had never admitted to the blond that he regretted, well everything. Did he really though? He wasn't so sure. He had just been so mad. Instead of going after Wolfram, he wanted to give him time to cool off, before trying to apologize to his fiancé. Come tomorrow he would deal with it.

Of all the things tomorrow would bring, the chance to apologize was not one.

A/N: So what do you think so far? I know its short, and probably a bit cliché, but it will get better!

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. (Like Mazoku. That's how it's spelt, right?)

Plz review!


	2. Regrets and Realizations

Forget Me

Chapter 2: Regrets and Realizations

Fluttering open, Yuuri's dark eyes gazed up at the ceiling.

Breathing softly, he remained on his back, savoring the pleasant feeling of being without his fiancé.

Pleasant?

Try as he might, he couldn't shake of the slight unease he felt. Letting his eyes wonder next to him, he watched the empty space next to him. He felt… strangely lonely now that the blond was not beside him. Waking up to Wolfram had become an odd constant in his life within Shin Makoku, he realized. Not that it mattered. He was happy to have spent a night without Wolfram pushing and kicking him. Right? That was why he always yelled at him, so he could sleep in his room, his bed alone. He needed space! The fact that he felt off, was only because he'd grown use to his fiancé's presence, not because he _wanted_ the other boy there.

Finally, he forced himself out of bed, to get ready for another day.

Yuuri resolved to approach the fire mazoku first thing. Despite his calm the night before, he was starting to have regrets. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh. It was clear how deeply Wolfram cared for him, and it was just as clear how hurt he had been. Perhaps he should have gone to him last night.

Slowly, almost fearfully, he made his way to the young prince's room. The Maou was shocked, to say the least, at what he found. "What's going on!?" Dark orbs glanced around the room. Though, for the most part, many of the contents were the same, the mirror, the bed, it was obvious something had happened here. Drawers were thrown open, belongings removed. Everything was tossed around, as though someone had broken in late into the night.

Lifting his worried stare, he watched the three men in the room.

"Heika! Thank goodness you are here!" Gunter exclaimed, practically fawning. "Yuuri, did Wolfram spend the night with you?" Conrad asked, not to worried. If wolfram had indeed been with their king, there wouldn't be much cause for alarm. "N-no." He whispered his response, a sense of dread consuming him. "Have you seen him at all?" Demanded Gwendal. "No. What's going on!? Has something happened to Wolfram!? Where is he!? Has someone got him!? We have got to find him!"

"Heika… Yuuri. Calm down. We have men looking for him already. The chances of him being taken are very slim." Conrad tried to assure his king. "How can you be sure!?"

"Wolfram's essential belongings were only taken; nothing was damaged, and there are no signs of a forced entry, or of a struggle. One of the maids reported having seen him heading towards the stables, and a horse is missing." Despite Gwendal's matter-of-fact manner, his eyes looked absolutely livid, accusing. "Did something… happen between you two?" Questioned Conrad. It seemed the only explanation. Conrad knew his little brother. The boy would not leave for anything. Not unless he felt the extreme need to. There could only be one reason.

Guiltily, Yuuri hung his head. It couldn't be. He only- This wasn't suppose to happen! This was not what he wanted! Just the thought of the prince running away because of him, tore him to pieces. More then anything, he wished to take his words back. "We had an argument… I-I basically told him to stay out of my life, and t-that I didn't want him as my fiancé…" Admitted Yuuri, shameful. "I didn't mean for this! I didn't even mean half of what I said! It was an accident!"

Glaring darkly, Gwendal watched the boy sob, feeling no ounce of pity, only pure loathing. That he could do this to a boy that loved him so, angered him. His brother disserved better. All he wanted to do was hurt Yuuri as much as he had hurt his baby brother. Not trusting himself to be in the same room as Wolfram's so called 'fiancé', he announced shortly, "I'm going to see if they have found anything." With that he left them.

Yuuri felt a few tears slid down his cheeks. What had he done?

---

Pulling the horse to a stop, Wolfram climbed onto the soft ground. It was already late into the afternoon. No doubt they were already looking for him.

Stopping in his tracks, he cursed himself, realizing this would not be so. Yuuri would not want him back! He would be glad to finally be free of his fiancé! Not thinking twice about him, the Maou would move on. Not sending anyone. No one would care… Maybe his brothers, but they would not go against their king. He didn't want him in the past, much less now. What would make the blond believe otherwise?

This realization brought tears, once again, to his emerald eyes. Wolfram closed his eyes briefly. Enough with the self-pity. Even if his heart had been shattered in the course of one night, didn't mean he had to wallow in pity. That was why he had left in the first place. To stay out of Yuuri's life, and to move on.

Leading the horse, he made his way between the surrounding trees. Like an idiot, he had run blindly into the night, unaware of where he was going. Now he was completely lost. It seemed, as of late, he couldn't do anything right. He couldn't even runaway properly! He was pathetic…

From what he could tell, he assumed he was nearing human territory. Another wrong move. Exhausted, he found a place to rest. Since he had ridden although the night, he was tired. All he wanted was to relax. Some luck there. Petting the large animal, he began to talk almost silently. "Sorry about taking you. I hope you don't mind too much."

The horse kindly nudged his pale face. "Did you leave someone important, as well? I did… I left the love of my life." Pressing his face in the long mane, he willed himself not to cry. "I didn't want to. I wanted more then anything for him to love me back. I had always hoped… I gave him my heart, and he broke it. I was so _stupid_ to think he could love me…" Making a soft noise, the horse rubbed her face once more against Wolframs, as though understanding.

"Just look at me… Who would want me…? I'm annoying, arrogate, and I can't keep a hold on my temper… It's any wonder how anyone could put up with me… My love doesn't matter to him. It's amazing how long he put up with me. If there's anything to put my pain at ease, even slightly, it's that he'll be happy now." Sobbing, the prince held on to his new horse, a small comfort.

A soft snap sounded, but was unheard from the blond. He was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't even notice the animal look up, and tense. The sounds of almost silent steps neared. Dark eyes watched the fallen boy as they neared. Pulling out a long sword, not his own, but another stolen object, he tilted his head to signify his four men. As one, they lunged at the boy.

A/N: How do you like the cliffhanger? I was going to put more, but thought better of it :D What did you think?

I may not be able to post soon with school starting, but I hope to have another chapter but next weekend!

Plz review!


End file.
